


Mobster

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [43]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angry Kissing, Cock Tease, Cuckquean, F/M, Gun Kink, Possessive Behavior, mini-smut, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:Mobster Vegeta, Bulma’s his wifeEh, kinda cuckquean, kinda not. Bulma's crazy possessive.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mobster

The blonde sat on her knees, trembling, drool leaking from the sides of the rough fabric gagging her. Mascara ran down her arms to her bound wrists, the concrete cutting into the bare skin of her calves. 

Her eyes stayed fixated on the barrel pointed at her skull and not so much the blue-headed woman holding it. He - the one that got her into this mess - was tied up too, only he didn’t seem to care. Those shoulders heaved, the dress shirt he wore ripped to the sides, as he sat perfectly still. That scarred, bare chest glistened with sweat as Vegeta moaned; his wife’s tongue pumped his mouth demandingly as he clawed the armrests he was bound to. 

When she finally spoke, and those blue eyes turned to her, a quiver of fear and shame couldn’t help but he felt. “For laying eyes on my husband, this is what’s going to happen: I’m going to make you sit there and watch as I show you how I real woman handles a man like this.” 

A hand came down to clench the hard-on between his legs; he gasped and groaned at the tease. “And you’re going to enjoy it, aren’t you babe?” she asked threateningly. Vegeta modded enthusiastically; Fuck, she was hot when she was pissed. 

“Then,” Bulma continued casually, “you’re going to be hung from the ceiling by your uterus. Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

A scarlet grin spread across her face. “Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
